ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Tom and Jerry: The Movie (Storyteller version)
Part of the Storyteller series, it based on the Tom and Jerry franchise first feature film released in 1993. It is Narrated by Steven Weber, and characters' voice are just archival audios from the original voice actors for the film. Transcript '''Narrator: '''We all know the two cat-and-mouse duo, Tom and Jerry, sure always outsmart each other over the years, must like all cats and mice, but sometimes they can be best friends while they've decided to help for any situations during their adventures, and this story is no exception. So let's sit back and listen to their tall tale, beginning with a small house, stood on the grassy area in the big bustling city, once lived by Tom the Cat and Jerry the Mouse, and as well as with Tom's lovely female owner. The story begins where a small house was about to be torn down to make way for the new building, but before, it was a moving day for the house's resistance to get everything in their house packed and ready to be ship for their home, along with the help with the group of movers, who came in to help lifting and carrying furniture to the moving trucks, doing from Tom owner's orders. '''Tom's female owner: '''Don't forget the love seat. '''Moving man: '''We got it! '''Tom's female owner: '''And please hurry, it'll be a long drive to out new house. '''Narrator: '''The two moving men lifted a sofa, where Tom was sleeping behind it, and they were carrying it outside to the truck, where his owner called out to him. '''Tom's female owner: '''Tom? Thomas! Hurry up, Tom, we're leaving. '''Narrator: '''Hearing her announcement, Tom overjoyed and packed his water bowl and his favorite sleeping pillow, and rushed off outside, passing the mouse hole, lived by Jerry, who watch him running outside to his owner's jeep and then decided to join them for the ride with them, with his own stuff he packed. After Tom jumped inside the back trunk of the jeep, Jerry jump on too, where Tom watched him and he, however, doesn't want the little mouse to be joined the moving road trip. So he founded and reached out the owner's pool pole, where he used to pick Jerry up and tried to fling him out, but as he did, Jerry grabbed on Tom's whiskers and the two had accidentally flew out from the car instead. After landing on the group with a thud, Jerry scurried back to the house to his hole, as Tom went on for the chase. Jerry had finally made it to his mouse hole home safe and sound before Tom stopped and used wood planks to nail them to block Jerry's hole, so the mouse wouldn't get out. Satisfied, Tom walked back outside to get back to the jeep, right before he suddenly shock to discover that his owner in her car had drove away to the different detestation for her new home, unaware that Tom was left behind. Desperate to get back to his place, he chased after the car until he screeched his feet to the halt as he then bumped across a big ruthless bulldog. Terrified, Tom ran off with the flash to hurried back to with the angry dog chased after him, until the cat finally got back to his now-empty house, but still he wasn't safe to get back outside as the bulldog guards around the house, waiting to finish of Tom. Later that night, Tom doesn't know what to do to escape from the furious dog to his owner as he felt lost. He slept over inside the empty house, with Jerry, who still got blocked by the planks caused by Tom. The next morning, TBA Category:Storyteller series Category:HardWorkingGirlonTheGo's Ideas Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry